


Непростая арифметика

by donemon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На заявку: Айзен/Ичиго. Бондаж, легкое принуждение. Ичиго должен потерять контроль. Хэппиэнд.Тамлайн манги: до похищения Орихимэ. АУ к дальнейшему сюжету.





	Непростая арифметика

Арифметика – не слишком сложное дело. По арифметике у Ичиго всегда было не меньше семидесяти баллов. Это ж не геометрия, которая вечно пудрила извилины всевозможными углами, биссектрисами и прочими катетами, и не чтение, в котором, честно признаться, Ичиго все еще довольно слаб. Так почему же так путаются мысли?

Ичиго попытался вытереть взмокший лоб плечом и начал сначала.

Восемнадцать минус два, минус один, минус три, плюс четырнадцать, минус два, плюс восемь, минус один, минус два, минус два, плюс двадцать... или больше? И все это – поделить на единицу. На одного. На Куросаки Ичиго. 

И ведь давно могли убить, а не убивают – берегут, хотят взять в плен? Пусть обломятся!

Глаза заливало потом и кровью из рассеченного лба. Голова кружилась, в ушах звенело, в висках пульсировало, а пальцы, сжатые на рукояти меча, онемели и не чувствовались. Ощущения – как на годовой контрольной выпускного класса. Не так уж давно это было, чтобы забыть...

Ближайший арранкар широко замахнулся, открываясь и привлекая для удара, и Ичиго сделал выпад, выпустив из внимания остальные «слагаемые». За что и получил по затылку чем-то тяжелым. Наступившая темнота была жаркой, душной и страшной, как ночь перед объявлением результатов экзаменов. Знать бы заранее, какое место в списках приготовлено переменчивой удачей...

 

Зуд в руках, глаза заволакивает пеленой, голос срывает чужим радостно-яростным криком, а потом все тело впечатывает в отрезвляюще холодную землю и сверху давит что-то тяжелое, густое, тягучее, закупоривает легкие и замораживает движения. И когда уже нет надежды как-то освободиться, глотнуть воздуха, сверху солнечным светом прорывается чей-то голос:

\- Как твое имя?

И надо ответить – непременно ответить, чтобы опять не рухнуть в этот колодец удушающей силы. И вопрос-то простой, но ответ уплывает, как верткий червяк в скользком болоте. Имя, имя... Какое же имя?

\- Отвечай. Как твое имя?

\- И... Ичиго?

\- Ты это у меня спрашиваешь? – в голосе чувствуется улыбка. – Ичиго.

Вместе с Именем пришло зрение. А за ним и воспоминания.

– Ичиго Куросаки, исполняющий обязанности шинигами. А ты... Айзен?

– Для тебя – Айзен-сама. И ты больше не шинигами, – бывший капитан отвернулся, кивнул кому-то. – Выдайте ему одежду и заприте одного. Пусть привыкнет.

 

Черт его знает, из-за чего, но Ворота, открытые из Уэко Мундо в Каракуру, Ичиго не пропустили. Может быть, Урахара что-то перемудрил (помнится, он обещал особую защитную систему, благодаря которой можно будет не опасаться погони – якобы, ни пустые, ни арранкары пройти не смогут), может быть, Ичиго просто не успел до закрытия, может, просто не повезло. В любом случае, тогда поразмышлять на эту тему не дали немаленькие отряды войск Айзена, явившиеся непонятно откуда, но понятно, зачем, а сейчас перебирать все «если бы» и безответные «почему» было тем более бесполезно. 

По большому счету, проигрыш Ичиго – не такая большая проблема, проигрывал и раньше. Неважно даже то, что его захватили в плен – можно подумать, в первый раз. Но вот то, что он, едва очнувшись, потерял контроль над телом – огромная ошибка. Можно даже сказать, смертельная. Потому что никто даже не пытался всерьез драться с Хичиго, его просто совместными усилиями запихнули в странное кубическое сооружение... а потом Айзен активизировал хогиоку.

 

Ичиго кое-как поднялся, прошелся от угла до угла, вернулся – тело странно ныло, будто было воздушным шариком, слишком сильно накачанным гелием. Казалось, можно взлететь, но ниточку крепко держит в кулаке чей-то дурной ребенок. Серые стены небольшой комнаты без окон давили и действовали на нервы, хотелось куда-нибудь бежать, кричать и драться. В углу белой сиротливой кучей валялась отвергнутая одежда – надевать то же, что носили остальные арранкары, Ичиго отказался наотрез. Холод каменного пола обвивал босые ноги, пробирался мурашками по спине к затылку, ерошил волоски на руках и шее, противно, мелко и больно кусал за бока, бедра и плечи. Ичиго нервно колупал ногтем маску, плотно осевшую поверх левого глаза, отбивал пятки и кулаки о запертую дверь, вздрагивал и не очень умело матерился. 

Шел пятый день плена. За все время к нему никто ни разу не заглянул – будто забыли. Почему-то именно эта мысль бесила и удручала больше всего.

– А-аа, мальчик, похоже, решил поиграть в благородного самурая?

– Гин. Возьми кого-нибудь не сильно глупого и сходи на разведку в Мир Живых. Нам нужно узнать, сильно ли все изменилось после... определенных действий.

– Выгоняешь?

Айзен улыбался. Гин тоже, да так, что глаза превратились в щелочки. При одном взгляде на его бледное лицо передергивало от злости и желания раскрасить белую кожу его собственной кровью.

– Беспокоюсь. Иди.

Дверь открылась и закрылась. Ичиго демонстративно смотрел в сторону. Одеться все-таки пришлось, широкие штаны и плотная курточка с длинными рукавами не столько грели, сколько создавали иллюзию защищенности, и это тоже сильно нервировало. Запястья обвивали тонкие браслеты – только браслеты, без цепей.

– Ну что, поговорим?

– Я ничего говорить не буду.

– Не глупи, Ичи-кун. Я не собираюсь ничего спрашивать у тебя относительно твоей прошлой жизни... Да-да, не делай такие глаза. Твоя жизнь шинигами – прошлое, ты к ней не вернешься. Теперь ты арранкар, и с этим – уж извини – тебе придется смириться. Мне казалось, мы дали тебе достаточно времени для обдумывания...

– Вы меня просто заперли!

– А что, ты хотел вместо этого прослушать курс лекций? – глаза Айзена смеялись, губы улыбались доброй отеческой улыбкой, а голос скрежетал металлом. – Учти, я тебя все равно не отпущу. Ты был очень силен. Я сделал тебя сильнее. Теперь ты принадлежишь мне и будешь жить ради меня. Понятно?

От такой откровенной наглости стало трудно дышать. Вот бы обхватить пальцами горло, сжать, услышать хрипы... Ичиго с удивлением понял, что на месте синеющей жертвы представляет Гина. С чего бы такой приступ ненависти к почти незнакомому и, по сути, непричастному к его пленению экс-капитану?

– Не напрягайся, Ичи-кун. – Айзен откровенно веселился. – Ты не сможешь меня убить. Даже не сможешь захотеть. Будешь есть?

 

«Надо как-то выбираться отсюда, - повторял про себя Ичиго, бездумно шагая по коридорам. – Надо выбираться». На каждом углу его кололи бешеные взгляды арранкаров, за пределы «дворца» не давали выйти металлически браслеты на запястьях. Ощущение воздушности росло и крепло, теперь Ичиго казалось, что он – завязанный целлофановый пакет, который распирает, грозя прорвать стенки, слишком поднявшееся тесто. Он бесил Эспаду – скорее всего, самим фактом существования. Остальные его попросту не замечали. Ичиго уже устал ломать голову, зачем же его здесь держат – можно подумать, он станет помогать предателям в захвате Готэя!

Но и убить Айзена никому не позволит.

Как только эта мысль окончательно оформилась фразой, ослабевшие колени подогнулись и Ичиго, обхватив голову руками, сполз по стеночке на пол. Что с ним сделали?

– Ка-ак нехорошо, Куросаки-сан... Что же вы так? – голос Гина был издевательски заботливым. – Я уж думал, вы никогда не поддадитесь... Поспорил, знаете ли, кое с кем...

– Гин, – голос Айзена. Правда, от спокойных и снисходительных интонаций не осталось и следа. – Кажется, получилось. Надо только дать опору...

– Уже ухожу... Вам точно помогать не надо?

– Гин!

– Все-все, ушел...

Ичиго замычал и попытался проморгаться – под веки словно насыпали песка, голова была тяжелой, в ушах звенело. Встать самостоятельно не получилось, и, в конце концов, его просто подняли на руки и куда-то понесли.

– Пусти! Отпусти!

– Тише, тише...

– Отпусти! Я тебя... убью тебя!

– Ш-ш, успокойся... Посмотри на меня. Я сказал, посмотри на меня! Вот так. Послушай меня, Ичиго... кун. Я хочу тебе помочь, понимаешь?

– Ненавижу!

– Я сказал, что хочу тебе помочь! Тебе больше нельзя вернуться в Каракуру, тебя там не примут арранкаром, не будут доверять. Так почему бы не принять действительность и не...

– Ур-род! Это же ты сделал, ты! Из-за тебя!

– Тихо! Ты сильнее всех, кого я создал. Ты живее их всех. Красивее. И, надеюсь, разумнее. Ты можешь стать моей жемчужиной, лучшим в Эспаде, нулевым. Ну подумай сам, какие возможности! Ты же хотел стать сильнее – я тебе помог. За что же ты меня ненавидишь?

– Помощь твоя... Отпусти, гад!

– Замолчи и слушай!

Ичиго трясло – от ярости, страха и вернувшегося холода. Кристально ясное, пришедшее откуда-то изнутри осознание того, что убить Айзена он никогда не сможет, не сумеет даже замахнуться мечом, обрушилось на него, снесло с ног и поволокло вниз по склону. Айзен сидел рядом, на обыкновенном, как в любой квартире, диване, с силой прижимая к себе вырывающегося «питомца», старательно гася в груди клокочущее раздражение и судорожно подбирая слова. Ему до тошноты не хотелось калечить новое – и самое лучшее – создание. У хогиоку были свои капризы, и даже сам создатель не мог сказать, каким получится новое существо. Можно было контролировать только силу будущего арранкара, а все остальное – характер, внешность, агрессивность, степень привязанности и преданности обретенному хозяину – то ли заимствовались из прошлой, «пустой» жизни, то ли навязывались хогиоку без какой-либо логики. Кто-то был красив и силен, кто-то – силен и послушен, кто-то – силен и умен, кто-то – силен и безмерно предан Айзену. Как добиться сочетания всех этих качеств в одном создании, бывший капитан так и не понял. 

И вот оно – сидит рядом, ругается, перебивает, не хочет слушать... Силен – но не осознал еще своей силы, объединившей возможности шинигами и пустого. Красив – но куда такому ребенку понять, что такое красота и почему ею стоит дорожить. Разумен – но не хватает простейших знаний. Послушен – но надо еще выяснить, каким образом стоит на него воздействовать. Инициативен – но пока ему это только мешает. И, пожалуй, самое главное для Айзена: навязанная при создании преданность. Предан – но не понимает этого, не понимает, отчего, и оттого психует, шипит и сходит с ума от страха. Нужна опора, причина, по которой он сознательно сможет доверять Айзену, идти за ним... А уговорить никак не получается – не слушает, стервец! 

 

Айзен хорошенько встряхнул истерящего мальчишку, сказал с отеческой интонацией:  
– Учти, не будешь слушаться – накажу!

Ичиго змеей вывернулся из крепких объятий и почти попал сжатым кулаком по ненавистному носу.

– Ну, мне это надоело! – зашипел Айзен, опрокидывая пленника на спину. Сел на брыкающиеся ноги, двумя пальцами ухватил браслеты на его запястьях – сразу оба, сводя вместе руки, наклонился низко-низко, почти касаясь губами подбородка.

– Ты что?! Уйди! – взвыл Ичиго. Голос дрожал, дыхание прерывалось, вдоль позвоночника плеснуло морозом – страх вырывался наружу, да и в комнате было прохладно. 

– Я тебе говорил – успокойся, – вполголоса бормотал Айзен, щекоча дыханием губы, стискивая ноги теплыми коленями. – Говорил – слушай. Я же тебе объяснял, несносный ты ребенок! Но ты ведь слушать ничего не хочешь...

Ичиго дернулся – до обидного безуспешно. Айзен так и нависал над ним, глаза в глаза, и невозможно было отвести взгляд, как перед змеей. 

 

Идеальное создание, новое творение. Сильный, но Айзен сильнее. Красивый...

Ичиго тяжело дышал, уже не делая попыток пинаться, но все еще упорно выворачивая руки. От него немного пахло потом и остро – страхом. Даже забавно наблюдать за тем, как старательно он придает лицу спокойное выражение, будто чужой страх можно лишь увидеть, но нельзя почувствовать. Сглотнул, дернул подбородком... В груди у Айзена медленно разливалось густое тепло, пьяным вином ударяя в голову. Почему бы и нет, черт возьми? Иногда и это может послужить опорой... Раз уж не получилось уговорить.

– Хватит дергаться, – прошептал он, свободной рукой расстегивая белую курточку Ичиго. Тот, словно назло, рванул руками так, что звякнули браслеты, едва не прищемив Айзену палец. – Ты что делаешь, паршивец?

– А ты что делаешь?! – Ичиго разве что ядом не плевался. – Совсем сдурел, извращенец?

– Я пытался договориться, – сквозь зубы процедил Айзен, стаскивая длинный тонкий пояс со штанов и продевая его в браслеты. Связал вместе, заведя сомкнутые руки Ичиго под голову, перекрестил концы пояса на груди и затянул за спиной. Лежать наверняка стало неудобно, но и двинуться теперь крайне проблематично. Ичиго смотрел совершенно бешено и скалил зубы, как пес, – того и гляди, укусит. Такая наивная угроза щекотала нервы и растекалась чем-то теплым по груди, по животу, ниже... 

 

– Не трогай меня, урод! – в голос заорал Ичиго, выгибаясь и пытаясь сбросить с себя чужое тяжелое тепло. Умом он, конечно, понимал, что с ним творят, но поверить так и не получалось.

– Тише, тише, ну чего ты шумишь? – Айзен опять наклонился, шумно втянул носом воздух. – Ты пахнешь жизнью, мальчик. Не хочешь поделиться?

– Я тебя... убью тебя! – Ичиго колотило, Айзен тоже с трудом сохранял видимость спокойствия – что для одного, что для другого ситуация была нестандартной. Только по разным причинам.

– Давай договоримся. Ты успокоишься – хотя бы немного, а я постараюсь... чтобы и ты остался не в обиде. Согласен? – Ичиго молчал, крепко зажмурив мокрые от злости глаза, и Айзен вполголоса уточнил: – Я тебя все равно уже не отпущу – поздно.

Как поступать в таком положении, было совершенно непонятно. С одной стороны, не драться до конца – окончательно перестать себя уважать. С другой – в словах Айзена был свой резон. В висках стучала кровь, ныли связанные руки, а в голову опять, как в прошлой жизни, не вовремя приходила арифметика. Сколько в этом необъятном «замке» вообще способных драться существ? Эспада – десять, предатели-капитаны – трое, еще куча мелких...

 

Ичиго молчал, но уже и не пытался вырваться. Лохматые рыжие волосы, кусок маски на левом виске и над глазом, мертвенно-бледная кожа, слипшиеся ресницы так и не открытых глаз и дрожащие голубоватые губы. Даже сейчас – связанный, испуганный и растерянный – он был красив и силен. Только, конечно, не знал этого, и это к лучшему. Голова отяжелела, сердце билось гулко и сильно, в комнате было жарко – или казалось?

– Не бойся, – прошептал, задыхаясь, Айзен. Коснулся губ Ичиго пальцами, провел контур – губы сжались в упрямую черту. – Какой неласковый...

Пыльцы зарылись в рыжие вихры, потрепали, как щенка, прошлись по бровям, по носу, погладили щеки – мягкие, как у ребенка, спустились на шею... Под расстегнутой курточкой кожа покрылась мурашками. Айзен потер теплыми ладонями – то ли грея, то ли лаская, потянул вниз штаны.

– Нет! Стой, – Ичиго вздрогнул, завозился, задышал быстро и неровно. – Подожди... Не надо. Я не хочу...

– Да вижу я, что ты не хочешь, – вздохнул Айзен. Поднялся выше, улегся поверх, подминая под себя, обхватил руками его голову. – Успокойся.

Дунул в ухо и поцеловал в раскрытые губы – сразу глубоко и сильно, не давая защититься или привыкнуть. Провел языком по зубам, по деснам, нашел чужой горячий язык, заскользил по нему своим, всем телом ощущая, как вздрагивает и напрягается Ичиго. Как отзывается.

 

Чужие руки были везде – то растирали холодные уши, то гладили спину, скользили по бедрам, щекотали под коленями... Когда Айзен успел стащить с него штаны, Ичиго толком и не заметил. Только плеснуло холодом – и опять стало жарко. От нехватки воздуха перед глазами ползали цветные жуки, неудобно вывернутые плечи нещадно ныли, значительно отвлекая от горячей тяжести в низу живота. Горячие поцелуи пахли зеленым чаем.

– Ну что, ты больше не боишься? – Улыбался Айзен или говорил серьезно, было уже не определить. Ичиго предпочитал думать, что над ним опять смеются – в это было проще поверить. С другой стороны, если задуматься над ситуацией в целом, можно понять, что рамки реального и нереального стерлись давно и надежно. Как иначе объяснить, что Айзен...

– Ай! А!.. Стой...

– Тише, тише... Успокойся.

– Подож... ди... А-а!..

– Ну что ж ты кричишь так... Всё хорошо. Тихо, тихо... Вот так.

...Как еще объяснить, что Айзен, предатель, бывший капитан, жестокая тварь и бессердечная скотина, умеет говорить такие слова таким ласковым голосом, так нежно обнимать, прижимая к теплому боку, и перебирать волосы... совсем как... кто-то близкий... из прошлой жизни...

 

– Подожди, не дергай. 

– Обязательно было так затягивать?

– Ну-ну, не ворчи...

– У меня все руки онемели.

Айзен распутывал узлы, помогал разминать затекшие плечи, прижимался губами к красным полоскам на запястьях и даже не старался сдержать разъезжающиеся в улыбке губы. 

Очень удачно, что мальчик был настолько неопытен – первый сексуальный партнер часто становится объектом любви, а любовью как раз проще всего объяснить и оправдать навязанную при перерождении преданность. И если повезло и опора найдена, создатель заручится поддержкой самого сильного своего создания. К тому же он действительно очень привлекателен. Горячий, нежный, сильный... но не сильнее самого Айзена. Идеал, жемчужина.

– Ты будешь лучшим в Эспаде, нулевым, – прошептал Айзен, целуя Ичиго в красную отметину на шее – мягкий пояс, как оказалось, здорово натирал кожу. 

– Ненавижу цифры... – рассеянно пробормотал Ичиго, утыкаясь носом в жесткий диванный ворс. – Зря мне ставили семьдесят баллов за контрольные...


End file.
